When presenting events such as concerts or theatre productions, winches, pulleys and other equipment are commonly used for support, movement and manipulation of performers and various equipment, such as, lighting, sound, scenery and props. Such equipment, including sound equipment associated with concerts are often transported to each performance venue, requiring specialized, manual set-up or installation, as well as manual disassembly. There currently remains a need in the performance industry to provide a portable sound system that significantly reduces manual set-up, yet provides versatility to accommodate sound requirements of different venues.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that addresses the above-referenced issues and concerns. The present device addresses the issues listed above.